Black holes in fiction
The study of Black holes, bodies so massive that even light cannot escape, goes back to the late 18th century, though the term 'black hole' was only coined in 1967. With the development of General Relativity other properties related to the phenomenon came to be understood and these features of space have been included in many notable works of fiction. Early uses Eleanor Cameron's Juvenile SF novel Stowaway to the Mushroom Planet (1956) describes a group of meteors encountering, circling, and falling into a "hole in space" in which time stops and from which nothing can return. Roger Zelazny's SF novel Creatures of Light and Darkness (1969) contains the concept, something called Skagganauk Abyss where there is no space or time. The Black Sun in Arthur C. Clarke's The City and the Stars (1956) is sometimes interpreted as a black hole. It is definitely made so in Gregory Benford's Beyond the Fall of Night (1990). Popularisation As a growing number of scientists began to believe Black Holes were real, and as they began to appear in works of popular science, they also became frequent elements in Science Fiction stories: * Larry Niven wrote several short stories based on mini-black holes, including The Hole Man (1974) and The Borderland of Sol in Tales of Known Space, 1975. * Frederik Pohl's Heechee series includes black holes of several sorts. This starts with Gateway (1976). * Stephen Baxter's 2004 novel Exultant features a war between humans and aliens based around a supermassive black hole at the core of our galaxy. Films *''The Black Hole'' (1979) was a major science fiction movie featuring a black hole. * In Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), it is stated that Voyager 6 disappeared into "what they used to call a black hole". * Black Hole is the title of a science fiction movie released in 2006. It is unrelated to the 1979 film. * In Event Horizon (film) (1997), a spaceship is created to travel faster than light by a machine that creates an artificial black hole to travel to Alpha Centauri. The ship actually passes into an unknown dimension. * In Star Trek (film) (2009), "red matter" is used by Spock to create an artificial black hole to absorb a supernova, and later by Nero to destroy Vulcan. Television and video games * In the television SF-adventure series Andromeda (2000), a black hole slows time for the hero, allowing him to survive into a new era. * Several adventures in the British television series Doctor Who feature black holes or situations relating to them, notably "The Impossible Planet", "The Satan Pit", "The Horns of Nimon", "The Three Doctors" and "The Deadly Assassin". * In the Blake's 7 story "Breakdown" the Liberator travels through a black hole. *In the A Matter of Time (Stargate SG-1) a wormhole is opened to a planet near the event horizon of a black hole. Black holes play a major role in Stargate SG-1, and appear in many episodes. *In the episode Absolute Power of Superman: The Animated Series, a black hole acts as a major plot device. *In the end of the video game Super Mario Galaxy, when Mario defeats Bowser, his galaxy collapses into a Supermassive Black Hole and starts consuming the universe. See also *Black holes (the science behind it all) *White holes in fiction *Wormholes in fiction *Neutron stars in fiction External links *The Truth About Black Holes: Science Fiction *Black Holes: Stranger Than Fiction Black holes